


Plushie

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Stuffed Toys, Sugar Daddy, Twinks, but not really, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Just a little fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Plushie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/gifts).



> You literally can't show me a shot of you with a giant plush frog and say you're living your best sugar twink life and not expect me to write this LMAO

As the lockdowns wore on, you grew tired of them. In particular, you grew tired of being unable to see your partner. He'd gone back to New York for work and had gotten stuck there. While you were still able to call him and FaceTime, it wasn't the same as being able to cuddle with him while watching a movie, or wake up to find that he'd stolen all the blankets again. Indeed, at this point your biggest complaint wasn't that you were stuck inside, or that you had to do classes online, or even that you were bored, it was that your bed felt altogether too large for one vertically challenged twink. Bucky had merely laughed at you. After all, you'd only said it nearly every day for the past few months. 

You were just getting out of the shower when there came a knock at the front door of your apartment. You weren't expecting anyone, but any time Bucky was going to be gone for more than a day or two, he made a point of doing his best to take care of you from a distance. Typically, this meant sending your favourite takeout for you, or ordering you something he'd known you'd had your eye on. Time and time again, you'd told him that while it was nice, you didn't want him to feel obligated to do it. Each time, he brushed it off, insisting that he wanted to - after all, you _were_ his boyfriend, even when you were a little brat. 

Considering you currently lived alone in your little shoebox of an apartment, you merely pulled on the nearest pair of underwear and a robe before making your way to the front door. A quick glance through the peephole showed nobody on the other side, which didn't particularly surprise or concern you since everyone was doing hands-free delivery these days. 

You unlocked the door and looked down, wondering what your boyfriend sent you this time. It was a massive cardboard box, with nothing more than tape and a shipping label on the outside, giving no indication as to the contents. You braced yourself for dragging it into your home, but shockingly, it was rather light, causing you to almost fall flat on your behind, which only piqued your interest. 

You hauled it into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife to slice open the tape. Inside, under a layer of bubbles, lay a giant frog. Or rather, a giant frog plushie. After being unfolded, it was almost as large as you were. You let out a giggle, realizing suddenly who it was from. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, you crawled into bed, wearing nothing more than your underwear. True to his hopes, the giant frog took up a fair amount of space on your bed, and while it wasn't quite as good as Bucky, it took the worst of the empty space away. Speaking of Bucky, you just realized that he hadn't called you for your usual before bed ritual, and a pang of worry hit you. Was he OK?

A quick glance at your phone showed that you'd gotten a message from him earlier during the day, letting you know that he was being sent on a mission and would talk to you tomorrow. You felt your heart sink just a tad at the thought of going to bed without hearing his voice as you typed out a quick message thanking him for the gift you'd gotten earlier. With no reply forthcoming, a devious smile crossed your face as you realized what a perfect opportunity you had. You sat up in bed, opening your camera app and selecting the perfect filter. 

A moment later saw a handful of spicy pictures of your mostly naked form winging their way to your boyfriends phone. Falling asleep after that was only slightly difficult, overcome by excitement as to what his reaction would be. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after three in the morning, your phone pinged with a message. _You look so good I just might have to ask Stark to make a detour on the way home ;)_


End file.
